


Turn of Events

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderswap, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's not sure how he convinced Liam to eat the pot brownies with him. All he knows is that Liam was at her desk, working diligently on some paper or something when she shut her laptop suddenly and said, "Okay, fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Louis/Girl!Liam written for the [Liam/Louis smut!ficathon](http://intherubble.livejournal.com/6836.html). Originally posted [HERE](http://intherubble.livejournal.com/6836.html?thread=183732).

Louis's not sure how he convinced Liam to eat the pot brownies with him. All he knows is that Liam was at her desk, working diligently on some paper or something when she shut her laptop suddenly and said, "Okay, fine."

Louis might, _might_ , have been saying her name over and over, after each bite of brownie, changing how he said it each time. It's just a nice name, a nice word to feel inside his mouth. Liam. Lee- _yum_. Yum! Like the brownies.

But now Liam is lying on her bed, taking up more than a fair half, Louis pushed against the wall on his side. She's got her right foot and arm in the air, trying to see which will touch the ceiling first.

"I think it'll be my foot. I'm nearly certain," she says when he asks her how it's going.

"I'm thirsty. Why didn't I buy milk?" Louis asks.

"There's some in my mini fridge. Don't drink it all!" she says when he climbs over her to get it.

He's not going to drink it all; it's a nearly full carton and he hands it to her for a drink before putting it back. Then he crawls back over her but doesn't shove back against the wall, instead choosing to lie half on top of her.

"There are so many lights in this room. I can't. Stay there," Liam says, scooting down the bed and then stretching her foot out to reach the light switch. Louis watches the way her legs seem to stretch on for miles.

She lies on her side when she scoots back up and says, "I'm supposed to be writing a paper. Look what you did."

"I was just having a little pre-party fun. You didn't have to participate," he stresses the last word and she pokes him in the cheek. Louis smiles. She's not usually so touchy when she's agitated, preferring to shake her head and leave the room. Which is how he knows she isn't actually upset with him this time.

"You're in my room. You wouldn't be quiet," she counters.

"My room didn't have you in it. It was inferior."

"Inferior," she repeats and laughs. Louis watches her, how her eyes crinkle when she smiles. Then she's laughing harder and pressing her face to his chest. "Your eyes. When you stare at me like that, they, like, glow. And and," she squeezes her hands, making her fists smaller and bigger.

Louis's so glad she's high and not coherent enough to notice exactly how he was looking at her. Not that she ever notices, but he's pretty sure he wasn't being as discreet as usual.

"Why am I laughing and you're not?" she asks and then in the next breath says, "You have really pretty eyelashes. Long."

"Thanks. You've some pretty ones, too."

She shakes her head then her hands are on his face, softly cupping his cheeks, a thumb pressing on his bottom lip and pulling it down. "Your whole face is pretty. It's nice." She's smiling up at him serenely, then her cheeks pink up and she lets go of his face as if she were burned. "Oh, god, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Brownies, Liam," Louis reminds her, eyes watching how her blush isn't seeming to fade. "Were you kind of hitting on me?" he asks, amused.

She nods, biting her lip. "It wasn't intentional!" she says and Louis laughs because that isn't helping her case.

Louis takes a chance and places a hand high on her thigh, just resting it there. He can feel the muscles from all the running she does through the material of her jeans and he's never wanted to take them off of her more.

Liam is watching him with big eyes but most importantly she isn't telling him to stop. Actually she's nodding and says, "Okay, yeah," and curls her fingers in the front of Louis' t-shirt to tug him down, her lips parting for him right away.

Louis rolls over, settling between her legs and licks into her mouth, drawing out little moans when he kisses her harder. He's never imagined it happening like this, more a slow build up, coaxing her into it, but if he had known she's not as inexperienced as she lets everyone believe, his fantasies would have been a whole lot different.

"Liam, can I?" Louis pulls back to ask, the fingers of one hand barely edged under the waistband of her jeans.

"Yeah," Liam breathes, reaching down to help him. "Never pictured you as the type to ask for permission first, though."

"I usually don't," he admits, curling his fingers around the top of her panties, pulling both them and her jeans down at the same time. "But they weren't you."

Liam doesn't say anything to that, just reaches out and tugs on Louis' shirt, lying back and spreading her legs wider as she watches him toss it to the floor.

Louis leans back in, kissing her again while his hand slips between their bodies, fingers trailing through the slickness of her cunt. She whines into his mouth when he gets a finger on her clit, rubbing it softly then harder when she rocks into it.

He pulls away, sucking kisses down her neck as he slides a finger inside, curling it up. His lips are dragging over her nipple through her shirt when he presses a second finger in, and he groans at how tight of a fit it is.

"God, Liam," Louis groans reverently, nosing her shirt up to get his mouth on her bare breasts.

"You can," she starts, gasping when Louis tugs on her nipple with his teeth, just this side of sharp, and pushes down onto his hand. "Fuck," she breathes. "There are condoms in my top desk drawer if - if you want."

Louis lets her nipple go with an wet pop, but keeps his thumb rubbing her clit, fingers pressing in deep when he says, "Yes, fuck, of course I want."

He has to stop touching her entirely to reach the drawer, a drawer with condoms in it, what the fuck, Liam, but then he's back, shoving his pants and underwear down, kicking them off. He tears the condom open and slides it on before settling back between her legs.

His dick catches, the head stretching Liam open, stretching her to fit around _him_ and their gasps become groans as he sinks into her, pressing her into the bed.

Louis pants into the space where her neck meets her shoulder, waiting for Liam's grip on his arms to loosen before moving. Her eyes are shut tight and she's breathing like it's taking some effort.

"Come on, Louis," she says like she can sense he's looking at her. She probably can.

Louis pushes up, grabs onto her hips and pulls her up onto his lap, pushing in at the same time. Liam moans, neck arching so Louis does it again, and again.

The way her body looks under his is better than he could have ever imagined. She's all muscle and definition, clearly in the gym more than she admits to being, but Louis isn't complaining. Not with the way she's tightening her legs around his waist and pushing back into it, moaning each time his pelvis knocks into hers. 

The sound Liam makes when she comes is nearly enough to send Louis over the edge. He eases his thumb off her clit but keeps fucking into her, thumbs pressing into her hips hard enough that there will probably be bruises tomorrow. 

Louis comes with a harsh cry he doesn't usually make and drops the condom into the trash Liam keeps beside her bed and flops down beside her, trying to catch his breath. He's also really thirsty, cotton mouth finally getting to him.

Louis's almost talked himself out of getting up for water when Liam bolts up, looking at her clock. "Louis, your party," she says, panicked. 

Louis laughs. "Forget the party. This was so much better." 

"Oh." Liam smiles and it's a little shy, which is completely ridiculous considering, but Louis'll let it go. 

"I'm going to sleep right here," Louis says. "Okay? Okay." 

"Yeah, like that's anything new," she says, getting up.

Louis watches her bend over as she puts her panties and jeans back on, smirking when she catches him. She blushes a little but otherwise doesn't say anything. "Everything's okay, right?" he asks, just to clarify even though it feels like it. 

"Yeah," she says, flashing him a smile. "I've just got to write this paper now, so either go to sleep or go away." 

Louis laughs and exaggerates how he settles in for sleep. He gives her twenty minutes, maybe thirty. There's no way she's sober enough to focus on writing a paper, but she's nothing if not determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _college au where they're roommates. louis & girl!liam. they eat pot brownies before going to a party but never actually end up going to the party. lots of making out, sex, etc. _


End file.
